guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramlethal Valentine
Ramlethal Valentine is a character in the ''Guilty Gear'' series, who first appeared as a non-playable boss character in the arcade version of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. She later became a playable character in an update on April 8, 2014. Personality The life forms collectively known as Valentine, which are birthed in the Backyard, are devoid of emotions. They have no values of their own, no concept of right or wrong and neither like or dislike anything. it is because of this that they view the orders from the one called "Mother" as absolute commands that are not to be questioned.There is no thought or affection, nor any feelings of doubt or restraint - only a machine-like obedience of carrying out a mission. A Valentine views themselves as merely to be used to achieve a goal. However, in the creature known as Ramlethal, one can detect signs of faint but undeniable emotions. Valentines in general are unable to place any kind of value on anything other than their assigned target. Without any thoughts, feelings or desires of their own, these creatures do not possess the capacity for falsehood, making them naive in their honesty. However, Ramlethal is able to withhold information as well as play dumb in order to bluff her way through certain situations. And though she is not aware of it, she has personality all her own. In Story mode, Ramlethal start to open up thanks to Sin and Elphelt, developing emotions and fondness for a magehound. Following her encounter with Bedman, Ramlethal no longer refers herself as a tool of "Mother" but as "unique". Story ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' A lone girl who declared war on the entire world. She is a non-human life form born in the Backyard, which governs all of creation. Her relation to the Valentine who orchestrated the prior Baptism 13 Incident (the Illyrian Invasion) is unknown. As an assassin of the Merciless Apocalypse, her objective is the extermination of the human race, and to that end she has formed an alliance of convenience with the United Nations Senate. Waking of the “Cradle” is her sole objective and mission. Ramlethal Valentine appeared on October 21, 2187 at 12:12 in Japan and declared war on the world, threatening to kill anyone she deemed "unworthy". After being taken into custody by Illyria (caused by her sister's interference), she is interrogated briefly by Sol and Ky. Sin Kiske, however, simply tries to get her to open up by having her develop emotions and free thought. Over time, he makes some progress as Ramlethal shows slight signs of emotion. These growing emotions are also fed by her sister, Elphelt, who wishes for Ram to help Ky and the others. When Bedman is sent by "Mother" to eliminate Ramlethal, he agrees to do so as he sees her as a thing, not a person. He is quite shocked, however, to see she has gained emotions and thus can't bring himself to kill a "little girl." In the Final Chapter of Story Mode, her emotions and convictions are seen to have developed further as she stops her sister from self-destructing and returns Elphelt to her non-programmed state of mind. She is last seen in the company of Sol, Ky, and Sin as she watches her sister being summoned back into the Backyard. Later in ''-Revelator-'' update sequel, Ramlethal accompanies Sin and Sol in the search of Elphelt, and also encounters a mischievous wanted female criminal named Jack-O. Powers and abilities Ramlethal Valentine uses balloon-styled familiars named Lucifero as a weapon, like the previous Valentine. However, unlike the latter, Ramlethal uses two, one black and another white, which can combine with each other. She carries two Greatswords which she can summon and telekinetically control. She can also alter their size and increase their destructive capabilities by charging them with energy. Her cloak is organic and change its shape to whatever she chooses so it can be used as a weapon during battle. She can generate claws made of energy, fire various energy bursts, and materialize a green barrier to protect herself. She is also incredible fast, capable of closing the distance between herself and an opponent instantaneously. Ramlethal also possesses a self-destruct mechanism in order to take her enemy down with her. As one of the Valentines, Ramlethal can disable her "sisters" as they share the same restriction command. Musical Themes * Diva of Despair - ''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes * "Surrender your future." (Intro quote/ Instant Kill victory quote) * "You are a creature without purpose." (Intro quote/ Instant Kill quote) * "It is my mission that gives me purpose." (Intro quote/ Instant Kill quote) * "Yes, I am. Surrender or die." (Intro quote vs Sol) * "Once? ... I don't really know." (Intro quote vs I-No) * "What are you?" (Intro quote vs Bedman) * "My head hurts..." (Instant Kill quote) * "Removal successful." (Instant Kill quote) * "You are useless. Go away now." (Instant Kill quote) * " I'm done. Get rid of this thing. Disgusting." (Win quote) * "Do whatever you want with it. What a mess." (Win quote) * "That thing has no purpose. Get rid of it." (Win quote) * "Is this ... real?" (Millia's, Venom's and Zato's Instant Kill quote) * "What is happening?" (Millia's, Venom's and Zato's Instant Kill quote) * "Impossible..." (Faust's Instant Kill: Bishie eyes) * "So...?" (Faust's Instant Kill: Manly eyes) * "How... how cute..." (Faust's Instant Kill: Cartoon eyes) * "What...is this feeling? " (Elphelt's Instant Kill quote) * "Is this ...my true self?" (Elphelt's Instant Kill quote) * "Is this what you like? (Elphelt's Instant Kill quote) * "I'll try ..." (Sin's Instant Kill quote) * "Mother... you'll have grow antennea..." (Bedman's Instant Kill) * "Boring..." (Bedman's Instant Kill quote) * "...What?" (Bedman's Instant Kill quote) * "Impressive." (Slayer's Instant Kill quote) * "Amazing." (Slayer's Instant Kill quote) * "Enlightening." (Slayer's Instant Kill quote) * "Night? No ..." "Hm. Would you consider negotiation? If Mother were to found I died this way it would be very embarrassing. What would I even say?" (May's Instant Kill quote) * "This is an attack?" (Faust's Fists of Annihilation) * "I can't..." (Faust's Fists of Annihilation) Gallery Ramletherl Valentine.jpg Kill .jpg Ramletherl Valentine GGXrd Artwork.png Ramlethal_Valentine.gif ramlethal-img.png|Revelator artwork Trivia *Of all of the Valentines, Ramlethal is the only one who has yet to reveal her secondary/true form. *Unlike her sister and the first generation Valentine, she doesn't have an appearance similar to Aria. *In Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-, Ramlethal gives a genuine smile during her victory pose as opposed to her slasher smile in Xrd -SIGN-. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SGUn8onits This is a reference to her having developed emotions in the latter's story mode. **Interestingly enough, Ramlethal went from being the Big Bad of Xrd -SIGN- to being one of the three main protagonists of -REVELATOR- along with Sol and Sin. Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Females